ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Con of Tiger Man
This is the sixth episode of Ben 23 Summary While attacking Vilgax, Ben finds himself trapped in the form of Tiger Man, a new alien. Can Ben overcome his reliance on Giant Manster and use only Tiger Man to defeat Vilgax? Plot Vilgax is flying away in a miniship and Ben is chasing him he transforms (Smash Cricket) Smash Cricket! He leaps toward Vilgax who punches him away (Smash Cricket) OW! This looks like a job for Giant Manster! Transforms (Tiger Man) WHAT THIS IS NOT GIANT MANSTER, BUT I AM WAY COOLER! Vilgax fires missles at Tiger Man (Tiger Man) LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX NOBODY SHOOTS MISSLES AT... TIGER MAN.... YEAH, TIGER MAN! Tiger Man gets hit by the two missles. (Tiger Man) OW! LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX, TIGER MAN DOES NOT APPRECIATE GETTING BLOWN UP! Tiger Man leaps at Vilgax and fights and fights then Rook shows up and sees Vilgax throw Tiger Man into a nearby boulder but Tiger Man gets up and fights again until finally Vilgax gets bored and blasts Tiger Man into Rook. (Vilgax) I do not know how you easily bored me by fighting of all things, but no mattter my true plan will be revealed soon, boy! Vilgax teleports away (Tiger Man) HEY LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX WHO AT THIS MOMENT CAN NOT HEAR ME WHO SAID YOU COULD TURN CHICKEN THAT EASILY!!!??? (Rook) Ben! (Tiger Man) WHAT IS IT, PARTNER I NEVER WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! (Rook) Why don't we call it a day and go eat a...a...gyro? (Tiger Man) WAIT YOU WANT TO GET A GYRO! YOU'RE NOT ROOK, YOUR PSYPHON IN DESGUISE. Tiger Man begins pulling at Rook's flesh. (Tiger Man) BLAMED MASK... WON'T FREAKING COME OFF! (Rook) See Ben I'm Rook. (Tiger Man) OH YEAH! (Rook) Yeah. (Tiger Man) OH FINE THEN BE THAT WAY, PSYPHON! NOW LETS GO GET THAT FREAKING GYRO!!! Tiger Man attempts to fit in the Proto-TRUK but fails (Tiger Man) WHAT'S WITH THIS THING? (Rook) Ben I would advise revirting back to Ben to enter my vehicle. (Tiger Man) NO WAY AM I GONNA GO BACK TO HUMAN FORM FOR NOTHIN'! (Rook) I guess you won't be getting your Gyro. (Tiger Man) LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' PSYPHON YOU ARE VERY CLEVER, VERY CLEVER INDEED! Tiger Man attempts to revirt back but it does not work (Tiger Man) WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WON'T MY HERO WATCH WORK? (Rook): I do not kno- (Tiger Man): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PSYPHON NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINY ION! (Rook): Your grammar... (Tiger Man): SHUT UP PSYPHON! (Rook) Arggh!!! I give up! (Tiger Man) NOW! I AM GONNA GO HUNT DOWN YOUR MASTER! Later Tiger Man and Rook are flying towards Vilgaxia when lasers begin shooting at the Proto-TRUK. (Tiger Man) HEY PSYPHON! (Rook) Yes? (Tiger Man) TURN UP THE RADIO! (Rook) I do not have this "Radio" in my Proto-TRUK Suddenly the Proto-TRUK's left wing is damaged and they fall towards Vilgaxia. (Tiger Man) LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' PSYPHON!!! THIS IS ROOK'S PROTO-TRUK! Then the entire ship blows up and Rook and Tiger Man fall into a lake. (Rook) Blub Glub Glub! Tiger Man drags Rook out of the Lake and Vilgax with Psyphon are waiting for them. (Rook) See Ben! I am Rook that is Psyphon! (Tiger Man) ROBOT! (Vilgax) How Idiotic of you to continue this fight as a Appoplexian! (Tiger Man) SHUT UP!! Tiger Man jumps on top of Vilgax's face and begins punching him over and over again. (Vilgax) Ahhh! get off me Vermin! (Tiger Man) LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX! DON'T CALL ME THINGS I DON'T KNOW THE FREAKING MEANING OF! GOT IT! Tiger Man times out. (Ben) Dang! Vilgax takes out a giant laser gun is about to fire at Ben when Rook kicks Vilgax away. (Ben) Go Rook! Ben Transforms (Giant Manster) But I think I take it from here! (Vilgax) You fool! ''Vilgax and Psyphon teleport away. Meanwhile Zennith and Azmuth are having a date on Primus when V''ilgax teleports in and Kidnaps Zennith. (Azmuth) Zennith! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THE END TO BE CONTINUED IN GALVANIC PERILS! Characters *Ben *Rook Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Smash Cricket *Tiger Man (Accidental transformation selected alien was Giant Manster) (For most of the episode) *Giant Manster Category:Ben 23 Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Maximus Loo2012